Dark Shadows The Leviathans
by sting12
Summary: Since Barnabas has refused to do as the Leviathans have ordered him, they are punishing him by reliving each night as a vampire. But when he starts changing during the daytime as well, will Julia and Willie be able to help him? Disclaimer: I don't own the story or any of it's characters.


Dark Shadows: The Leviathans

Barnabas sat in his favorite chair trying to decide what to do about the leviathans and Julia. Michael had ordered him to kill Julia and Barnabas had refused, he couldn't bring himself to kill her knowing all she had done for him. She had stayed by him time and time again when he was a vampire and had been evil. And even then she tried to cure him and helped him whenever he asked. He couldn't just throw away that friendship with her by destroying her. Even after what had happened last night, he still would refuse. One of the leviathans had came to visit him demanding he listen to Michael, but still he refused. It was then they made him back into a vampire for one night, to show him what happens when one refuses orders from the leviathan.

He had to admit feeling that thirst for blood again had terrified him, so much that he was shaking slightly when he woke from the nightmare. That had been hours ago, but still he remained in his chair feeling the sun's rays starting to warm the room. Hearing footsteps, Barnabas looked up finding Willie coming down the stairs dressed for the day. He knew he couldn't let Willie know about his order to kill Julia or the night he had. Willie didn't know anything about the leviathans and he wanted to keep it that way if he could.

"Barnabas, you alright? You don't look so good." Willie commented.

"I'm fine Willie." He replied.

"You sure? Have you been up all night?" Willie asked.

Barnabas snapped, "I said I'm fine!" Seeing his servant and friend flinch, Barnabas sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping."

"You know you can tell me what's wrong." He stated.

Barnabas stood up ignoring the last statement, "I'm going to sleep, wake me up in a couple of hours."

"Sure." Willie nodded.

Willie watched his master and friend go upstairs before he started cleaning. He knew something was bothering Barnabas but knew he wouldn't get any answers until he was ready to talk. Deciding he would know in time, he continued with cleaning. Barnabas had made it to his room and was able to take off his jacket and tie before lying down on the bed. Right away he fell asleep, not moving a muscle until he woke up later. As he laid there he wondered how long he had slept. He hadn't heard Willie come into the room to wake him, but knew he had instructed Willie to do that. When he glanced at the clock next to his bed, he did a double take. The clock said it was noon, causing him to sit up.

Surely he hadn't slept that long, he thought, perhaps his clock was dying and was in need of a new one. Once he put on his tie and jacket, he went downstairs to find the clock in the living room was saying it was noon as well. When he found Willie in the kitchen cleaning, he felt his anger rise. He had told Willie to wake him in a couple of hours and yet he had allowed him to sleep to noon.

"Willie! I thought I told you to wake me up!" He demanded.

Willie jumped at his master's voice, "I tried to wake you but you were so deep in sleep, you never stirred. I tried for about twenty minutes before giving up. I'm sorry Barnabas."

He took a deep breath before answering, "It's alright Willie, continue with you're choirs."

Barnabas left the kitchen going to sit in the living room for a while. For an hour, he didn't move from his chair trying to get that order out of his head. When he heard someone in the room he looked up seeing Willie was standing there with a tray of sandwiches and juice. Barnabas noticing he looked scared to enter assured him it was alright. Willie came in setting the tray down before leaving. Not real hungry, Barnabas tried to eat at least half of the food and drink the juice before he decided he was done. Having just been on a liquid diet for two hundred years, his stomach only allowed him some solids before he felt full. But he had promised Julia he would try to eat as much as he could for each meal.

As he sat there watching the rays from the sun disappear, Barnabas shuddered at the thought of night. He didn't know why but he felt last night was going to repeat itself. If it did, he would fight it with all his strength and will power. After he gave Willie his dinner tray back, Barnabas informed him he could head to bed. Glad to get off early, Willie quickly washed up what dishes there were before he left Barnabas. A few minutes after Willie had left him, Barnabas began to feel tired. Standing up, he began walking around the room knowing he had to stay awake. He couldn't fall asleep or else the vampire's curse might return. Walking around the room and going into the kitchen, he stopped as he began to feel dizzy. He knew though if he sat down, he would fall under their power again and he wasn't going to have it.

But as his legs collapsed underneath him, Barnabas reached out grabbing onto the nearest chair unable to stop himself from falling. As his legs hit the floor, he realized he was losing the battle when he felt his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes, he was still on the floor but knew the change had come over him. The hunger was strong in him and he had to go feed as quickly as possible. He thought about going into town, but then heard the heartbeat of Willie upstairs. He had fed on Willie before and could do it again. No, he told himself, he couldn't feed on Willie again, he had promised he would never do that again. But as he was telling himself no, he felt his legs going up the stairs.

As he reached the top of the stairs, Barnabas tried everything he could to keep away from Willie's room. He tried holding onto the banister, vanishing and even walking back down the stairs but nothing seemed to work. It was like the leviathans were urging the vampire side of him on knowing he wanted to drink the blood. When he appeared in the room, he saw Willie sleeping peacefully making him stop. He couldn't do this, he told himself, but while he was thinking, his body was moving. Halfway to the bed, he felt his fangs come out as if they sensed that blood was near.

About an inch away from Willie, he looked up to find a cross beside Willie's bed. Backing up he cried out in pain finding crosses were everywhere in Willie's room. How could he have not sensed them when he came in. Had his hunger been so great that he was able to ignore them? As he tried to vanish and failed, Barnabas slide down in the corner realizing he would have to get the hunger under control. Unable to look at the many crosses, he hid his face in his hands. He jerked back hitting his head when he felt a touch, realizing it was Willie standing over him looking concerned. Noticing there were no crosses in the room, he knew it had all been a dream.

Barnabas stood up, "I'm sorry for waking you." He remarked starting to leave but felt Willie's hand on his shoulder keeping him there.

"Barnabas, what's wrong with you?" Willie asked.

"None of your business Willie now let me leave." Barnabas threatened.

"I'm not letting you leave, now either you tell me or I go to Julia." Willie threatened back.

He sighed, "I'm fine Willie."

"No you ain't and we both know it. Look at your hands Barnabas, you're shaking." Willie pointed out.

As he looked down at his hands and saw that they were indeed shaking, but knew he couldn't allow Willie to go to Julia. She would not take no for an answer and surely get him to confess what he was ordered to do, "Alright Willie I'll tell you but under no circumstances are you to tell Julia about this."

"Sure Barnabas, I won't tell her." He promised knowing there was something wrong, "Let's go downstairs and I'll get you a brandy to calm you down."

Barnabas went with Willie going downstairs unsure if he really wanted to admit to Willie what was going on. But knew Willie wasn't the weak scared guy he used to be years ago. Willie wasn't going to back down now like he used to. When they reached the living room, Willie ordered him to sit. Doing as he was told, he watched as Willie poured a brandy for him before he took the glass trying to hold it still. In one gulp he drank it down feeling somewhat calmer but not by much. Barnabas held the empty glass in his hand watching Willie light some candles around the room.

Barnabas waited until Willie had sat down before he started, "When I was in the past, I was going to meet Josette. We were going to go away together even though she knew what I was. But on the way I was stopped by these two people in robes. They were part of the leviathans and wanted me to become their leader to travel through time. I was to gather people for their cause. Michael is the true leviathan and once he grows up, he was to marry Carolyn and rule our world."

"That can't happen Barnabas, Carolyn wouldn't marry a guy she didn't like." Willie stated.

"I know but it was going to happen, that is until Michael ordered me to kill Julia." Barnabas saw Willie's eyes get wider at that statement, "Yes you heard me correctly. That's why I was upset yesterday morning. I've been ordered to kill her."

"But you can't Barnabas, not after everything she's done for you." Willie stated.

"I know Willie which is why I refused." He assured him.

"This doesn't explain why I found you in my room." Willie pointed out.

Barnabas sighed, "Due to me refusing to kill her, they are punishing me. The previous night and tonight, I was forced to become a vampire again to show me what will happen if I don't agree."

Willie got up taking the glass from his master, "I'm going to get you another brandy Barnabas, I think you are still shaken up. I might have some sleeping pills though if you want to take one."

"No thank you, I'm going to drink that other brandy and stay right here until morning." He remarked taking the brandy from Willie.

"Barnabas you need to sleep."

"No Willie, that's when they take over. Plus it will be morning soon."

"Alright Barnabas."

After he drank the second brandy, Barnabas found his hands had stopped shaking allowing him to relax. Willie stayed with him until the sun rose before he began putting out the candles knowing they didn't need them now. Knowing his master didn't eat much the previous day, Willie went to the kitchen to fix some oatmeal. It wasn't much but knew Barnabas liked it and would actually eat all of it. Once it was done and he had added some cream and sugar, he carried it out to Barnabas setting it down on the table before going back for some apple juice.

"Thank you Willie." Barnabas remarked before he began to eat the oatmeal.

"You're welcome Barnabas." Willie smiled, "I'm going to clean in the kitchen for a while. You just let me know when you are done and I'll get the dirty dishes."

Barnabas thanked him before he began eating realizing Willie had picked the oatmeal for a reason. It was one of his favorites and he would make sure to eat all of it. Once he finished eating, he drank his juice before he called Willie. Willie came back into the room taking the empty dishes into the kitchen. Barnabas stood up after a few minutes beginning to pace around the room. As he did this he got hot so he took off his black jacket and rolled up his white shirt sleeves.

Willie glanced out of the kitchen into the living room, "What are we going to do about these leviathans?"

"I don't know Willie." He stated not stopping his pacing.

"What if we came up with a plan to get rid of them?" He questioned.

Barnabas let out a sigh, "It's not that easy I'm afraid. These people have been around before we were."

"Something has to be done Barnabas," Willie called from the kitchen, "We need to do something. What happens if you change vampire and attack Julia not realizing what you have done."

"I know!" Barnabas shouted before calming down, "I will just have to use all of my will power to make sure that doesn't happen."

Willie was leaving the kitchen to come into the living room when he heard Barnabas let out a scream. Willie's head shot up as he rushed into the living room, spotting Barnabas in front of the open window, his right arm on fire. Willie shoved Barnabas to the floor in the dark corner taking his jacket off placing it onto the fire to put it out. Once Willie was sure the fire was out he removed his jacket wincing at the sight of his master's arm. From his fingertips to his elbow was covered in burns.

"Barnabas what happened?!" He asked panicking.

Barnabas looked at Willie, "Get Julia Willie, please get Julia!"

Hearing the pleading in his voice, Willie didn't say a word rushing out of the house. He ran to Collinwood not stopping to catch his breath until he got there. Upon finding Julia coming down the stairs, he grabbed her stating there was an emergency at the Old House. Julia nodded not asking any questions as she took her doctor bag from the table. She knew by Willie's face it was Barnabas since Willie would only come after her if something had happened to Barnabas. She wasn't sure what could have happened, but knew she would wait to ask once she got there. However once she had stepped into the Old House, and saw Barnabas all thoughts vanished from her mind. She rushed to his side where he was huddled in the darkness. As she took in the sight of his burnt arm, she gasped wondering what had happened.

"What happened? How did this happen?" Julia asked.

"I think it was the sun." Willie stated.

Julia looked back at him, "Willie that's not possible, Barnabas isn't a vampire. The sun shouldn't hold any danger for him."

"It's this group Julia," Willie started continuing when Barnabas remained silent, "They have power over Barnabas and he refused to do something so they are punishing him."

Julia turned her attention back to Barnabas who appeared to be holding back tears, "Barnabas, please you have to tell me what's going on. I can't help you unless you tell me."

"The group that Michael works for are the leviathans. Michael didn't like you were snooping around the other day, and he ordered me to kill you." Barnabas saw Julia's eyes widened before he continued, "I couldn't do it Julia. But as a punishment, I was forced to become a vampire the past two nights."

"It's day time Barnabas, are they starting to change you during days as well?" Julia questioned.

"The night must not be enough for them now." Barnabas shuddered before wincing when he moved his arm.

"First things first is we need to take care of this burn. It looks pretty bad, I would say between second and third degree burn." She remarked gently picking his arm up to examine it.

"Will he be alright Julia?" Willie asked from behind her.

"With time he will be, but I'm going to need to go into town and get some antibiotic cream and bandages."

Willie perked up at the idea that he could be useful, "I can do that Julia if you want. Just tell me where to go and I'll get them."

Julia stood up grabbing a piece of paper out of her bag writing down some information, "This will tell you where to go. Now go Willie and hurry back." Once she saw Willie had left, she turned her attention back to Barnabas, "Barnabas let me help you into you're chair."

When she noticed he wasn't moving, she saw he was staring at the sun light that was coming in and shining on the carpet. Immediately she closed the curtains making sure there was no light coming in. Unable to make out much in the living room without the sunlight, Julia quickly went about the room lighting as many candles as she could. Once the room had a good amount of light, she moved back to Barnabas helping him stand up before he walked over to his chair sitting down. When he was settled in his chair, Julia noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off his arm since he had moved. Deciding this might be a shock for him, she went over to the table pouring him one.

When she turned back again, she noticed he was looking at her, a look she had seen many times. The hunger was upon him and she knew it was probably the leviathans using their powers once more. She hoped by calling his name he would come out of it and realize this wasn't something he really wanted to do. But as he got up and began to come closer, she knew she had to do something. Reaching into her pocket with her free hand, she felt her fingers touch the cross that she kept there. It used to be for when she first started treating Barnabas and the hunger would get too much. And now that he had been human for a while, she still wondered why she kept it with her.

Now though she was glad for it, since Barnabas was about to attack. Knowing not to look into his eyes, she pulled out the cross pointing it in his direction. Instantly she heard him cry out, knowing it was alright to look. She watched in sadness as he backed up into the corner he had been before. As Barnabas came to his senses, he saw Julia holding up a cross making him realize what he was about to do.

It was just like Willie and he had been talking about. That the hunger might overcome him and he could end up attacking Julia. Now as he stood there, he realized that's exactly what he would have done if Julia hadn't had the cross. As he stood there, he continued to back up not stopping until his injured hand hit the wall causing him to hiss in pain. Hearing his name, he looked up seeing that Julia had put away the cross and was slowly approaching him. Shaking his head, he knew he couldn't face her. Not after what he was about to do, but where would he go. He surely couldn't go outside, not with the sun being a possible danger. So in an instance he made up his mind to go to his room.

Julia watched as Barnabas ran out of the room going up the stairs. She stood there for a moment cursing the leviathans under her breath. She had known something was going on ever since he had returned from the past. But it wasn't until now that she understood what must have happened. They had probably given Barnabas no choice in becoming one of them, and now they were torturing him because he wouldn't kill her.

Realizing the longer she thought about it was just as long as Barnabas was alone upstairs. She wasn't sure if he should be alone in his condition right now or not. As she climbed up the stairs, she looked down the hallway wondering which room he was in. After searching all of the open ones, she found the door to his bedroom was locked. Figuring that was the one he was in, she tried gently knocking on the door and calling his name. But instead of hearing him, all she got was silence.

"Barnabas please listen." Julia pleaded at the door, "What happened downstairs isn't your fault."

As she stood there trying to listen to any sound from him, she felt her anger rising inside her. If the leviathans had never come, Barnabas wouldn't be locked inside his room. He was a strong man, stronger than anyone she ever had known.

Unsure how long she stayed outside the door calling to Barnabas, Julia felt a sigh of relief when she heard Willie call her name. "Julia! Barnabas!" He yelled.

"Upstairs Willie hurry!" She shouted.

In a matter of minutes Willie appeared in front of her, "Julia what's the matter? Where's Barnabas?"

"He's locked himself in his room." Julia explained, "The leviathans put him under their power and he almost attacked me. When I held up the cross, he came back to his senses and ran from the room."

"But why Julia?" Willie asked before calling out, "Barnabas, please let us in."

"It's no use Willie, I've tried." Julia told him, "We need to get into that room."

"Follow me, I know a way." Willie took her into the next room pushing on a part of the wall in the corner revealing a secret passageway, "I found this when I was cleaning in here one day."

Julia just nodded following him into the passage stopping only stopping a few feet in front of another spot. As Willie pulled open the door, she saw they were in Barnabas room. Entering they looked around for him spotting him huddled in the corner on the other side of his bed. Both began to approach him knowing his arm still needed to be tended to.

"Please go away." Barnabas pleaded, "Just leave me alone."

"Barnabas, we aren't going to do that." Willie stated.

"What if I lose control?" Barnabas asked looking at Julia, "I almost took your life."

"We know the risks of staying and we know how to protect ourselves." Julia replied, "I need to take care of your arm though. Will you please get up onto the bed so I can fix it?"

It took a few more minutes of coaxing before he nodded reaching out to Willie with his uninjured hand. Easy as he could Willie helped his master up to his feet before he got him to the edge of the bed where he could sit. While Willie left to get the supplies from downstairs, Julia took a look at Barnabas. She noticed that his face was drawn as if he hadn't slept in a while. About to ask him she stopped when Willie came back handing her the bag of supplies. Being as gentle as she could, Julia put some cream onto her hands before she began to put it on the burn. Barnabas hissed but didn't move away as she continued to rub the cream onto it. Once she was sure it was covered, Julia began to wrap his arm with the bandage making sure they were loose and not tight. When his whole arm and fingers were covered, she tied off the bandage.

"When was the last time you slept?" Julia asked.

When Barnabas didn't respond Willie spoke for him, "It's been a couple of days Julia."

Julia nodded going to fetch her doctors bag before coming back pulling out a liquid bottle, "I want you to take a dose of this Barnabas. It will relax you and put you to sleep."

"No!" He shouted catching her off guard, "I can't sleep, when I sleep is when they come and change me."

"Barnabas you need sleep. I promise we won't leave you or allow you to hurt one of us." Julia assured him.

"Please Barnabas for us." Willie pleaded.

Barnabas remained silent for a moment before he agreed, "Alright."

After Julia poured some onto a spoon she had in her bag, she let Barnabas take it before she helped him lay down on the bed. Both Willie and Julia sat there watching as the medicine began to hit him and he was able to fall asleep. Once she was sure he was asleep, Julia turned to Willie ordering him to go and grab every cross he could find in the house. Willie agreed starting to leave but then found himself stopping asking what they were for. Julia explained in order to keep Barnabas from leaving if he turned was keep him in the bed with crosses. Willie nodded leaving the room coming back with eight crosses. Finding some string to attach to each one, they set out to hang one up on each of the canopy bed posts while the other four were hung from the top in between. When they were sure that would keep him there, each grabbed a chair having a seat close to the bed.

As the sun began to set, they looked at each other knowing the worst was probably going to come soon. Julia looked at Barnabas who hadn't moved in the past couple of hours hoping he remained that way. But there was a feeling deep down that he wasn't going to be that lucky. If the leviathans were punishing him because he wouldn't kill her, then they weren't going to let him go one night without reliving the vampire curse.

_Waking up, Barnabas looked around his room trying to remember what had taken place in the past couple of hours. He remembered talking with Julia and Willie downstairs but from there he couldn't remember anything. Perhaps he was sick and Willie had brought him upstairs? But at the moment he didn't feel ill so that couldn't be it. His best bet would be to find Julia and Willie to ask them. As he got out of bed, he began walking over to the door when he began hearing a noise. He stopped and listening, his blood draining from his face when he realized it was a bat. _

_He turned around looking for any sign of it knowing it was coming for him. He had been human long enough to where he didn't want to go back to the darkness. As the sound got louder, he felt his fears increasing knowing he had to get out of the room. But as he reached the door, he found it wouldn't open but the lock wasn't bolted. He struggled to get it open as the sound of the bat got louder. When he turned around he realized it wasn't just one bat but several that were surrounding him. Remembering the secret passageway in his room, Barnabas ducked under the bats running over to it quickly. However when he pushed it open, more bats flew in trapping him in his room._

_Unable to do anything, Barnabas tried fighting them off to keep them away from him, but realized there were too many, "No please get away. Leave me in peace!"_

"No please don't let them ...please!" Barnabas jerked awake.

"Shhh Barnabas, it's alright you're safe." Julia soothed from his side.

Barnabas turned towards her voice, "Julia?"

"I'm here Barnabas, you just had a nightmare." She explained.

He began to try and rise only to be held back down by her, "There were bats everywhere, they were trying to attack me. Please don't let them get me, I don't want to return to the darkness."

Julia reached out brushing his bangs back frowning at the warmth she felt, "It's alright Barnabas, the bats are gone. Willie and I will keep them away from you." She turned to Willie, "Go get me a bowl of cool water and a cloth."

"Sure Julia." Willie nodded leaving the room.

"Barnabas just lay back and try to relax. You seem to be getting a fever." She explained.

Barnabas tried to relax but reached out to grab her hand, "Promise not to leave me."

"I promise Barnabas." Julia assured him.

Still feeling tired, Barnabas didn't want to go back to sleep trying to fight it but once Julia assured him she wasn't leaving, he nodded shutting his eyes. Willie came back after a couple of minutes placing the bowl of water on the table beside the bed while handing Julia the cloth. Thanking Willie, she dipped the cloth into the water, letting the excess water goes back into the bowl before she dabbed Barnabas face. As he tried to move away, Julia soothed him until he became still again.

"Is there anything I can do to help you Julia?" Willie asked.

Julia shook her head smiling, "No, you are doing what I need you to. To stay here and watch Barnabas."

"I can do that." Willie smiled taking a seat.

"He's getting a fever I'm afraid." Julia turned to him, "We will have to make sure he stays cool so it doesn't get any higher."

"Alright Julia." Willie promised.

Together both took turns wiping the sweat from Barnabas face over the next couple of hours. Barnabas had remained silent through the hours but he soon began to whimper in his sleep. Julia and Willie both tried to speak soothing words to him but he kept muttering. Willie asked what else they could do but Julia explained he was probably having another nightmare and they could only hope it wouldn't be as bad as the first one.

_Barnabas had been pacing around most of the night trying to figure out two things. One was to stop the hunger that was trying to overtake him since the leviathans seemed to like punishing him with the vampire's curse at night. It had been so long since he had been a vampire that he had forgotten how hard the hunger was at times. His second and most important priority was to figure out how to keep himself from killing Julia. The leviathans were punishing for that reason only and he wasn't going to give in. He would die before he killed Julia. As he heard the roosters crowing outside, he knew it would soon be morning and the curse would be lifted once again. _

_But as he saw the suns rays coming in through the open window, he backed away realizing he was still a vampire. The leviathans hadn't changed him back this time and he knew that if he didn't get in his coffin soon he would perish. When he tried to vanish and found he was unable, Barnabas began backing up. As soon as the sun fully rose into the sky he knew his room would be filled with sunshine. He looked around the room knowing he still had a few more minutes before the sun was high in the sky. But as he felt the heat on his shoe, he backed away realizing the sun's rays were entering into his room faster than he would have thought possible. _

_As he backed into the corner between his bed and the bookcase, he collapsed to his knees struggling to grab anything he could. Noticing his cape coat across the bed, he reached for it draping it over him. It wouldn't save him from the sun but perhaps the leviathans would stop his punishment and turn him back human before he was nothing but ash. While he knelt covered, he could feel the heat from the sun on the other side of his coat. _

"It's hot ...so hot…" Barnabas muttered in his sleep.

"Barnabas it's not hot, it's you're fever." Willie spoke to him.

Julia gently dabbed Barnabas forehead with a wet cloth, "Shhh Barnabas, it's alright."

"Sun….it's too hot…" Barnabas continued to mutter.

Julia reached out to take his hand, "Barnabas please wake up."

A few minutes passed before Barnabas became still and opened his eyes, "Julia?"

"Right here Barnabas." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's too hot….why am I so hot?" He asked grimacing from the pain.

"You have a high fever Barnabas, but don't worry Willie and I are here." She dabbed his forehead gently.

Barnabas tried to move away from the cloth but grimaced as the movement brought pain. He tried to hide his pain but knew Julia had seen it as she assured him it was alright. As he lay there, he felt the heat coming over him. Julia told him he had a fever but he didn't feel cold. Noticing his old blanket on him, he realized that's why he felt hot. He wanted the blanket off of him, but as he tried to move it Willie came over stopping him.

"You need to keep it on Barnabas." Willie told him.

"It's too hot...please Willie." He pleaded trying to pull it off again.

This time Julia stopped him, "Barnabas please listen to us. You have to keep the blanket on."

Willie let out a sigh of relief when Barnabas nodded but right away noticed his master was looking past them at something, "Barnabas what's the matter?"

"The bat...it's coming back." Barnabas cried trying to move back but was stopped by the headboard.

Willie and Julia looked over but upon not seeing anything knew he was delirious, Willie tried to get Barnabas to face him, "Barnabas look at me, there isn't a bat."

"It is...it's trying to get me. Willie, Julia help me!" He cried curling up on his side.

Julia saw Willie stand back unsure what to do. Knowing she had to get through to him, she gently reached for his face, forcing him to look at her, "Barnabas, what you are seeing isn't real."

"I see it and I hear it, please keep it away from me!" He pleaded.

She looked over at Willie, "Don't worry Willie will get rid of it."

Willie seemed to understand her meaning as he went around the room, "It's gone now Barnabas."

This seemed to calm Barnabas as he relaxed, "Thank you Willie."

Julia dabbed his face gently with the cloth, "Try to get some rest Barnabas."

Staying on his side, Barnabas shut his eyes letting sleep take him. Once he was asleep they let out a sigh of relief. They both hoped the rest of the night would be quiet allowing Barnabas to sleep. Their wishes went unanswered as the rest of the night passed with them taking turns calming him down from the nightmares plaquing his mind. It wasn't until the sun began to rise that he seemed to be resting peacefully. To Julia's relief, his fever also broke an hour after sunrise. She knew it meant the Leviathans had released their hold on him.

"Willie, can you do me a favor?" Julia asked.

Willie stood up from where he was sitting. "Sure thing Julia."

"Can you go downstairs and fix us something for breakfast? It might be easier on Barnabas stomach if he has oatmeal." Julia requested.

"Sure, I can do that." Willie stated before he left.

Julia sat there in silence after he left watching Barnabas sleep knowing when Willie returned, she would have to wake him. She knew she didn't want to since he was just now getting some rest but knew he should have something on his stomach. It wasn't long before Willie came back carrying a tray of three bowls of oatmeal. Telling him just to set the tray down on the table, Julia leaned over to Barnabas gently touching him on the arm.

When he didn't stir, she tried again this time a little harder, "Barnabas, come on you need to wake up."

"Mmm." Barnabas tossed slightly not opening his eyes.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to eat something." Julia explained.

Barnabas opened his eyes blinking a few minutes before his eyes fell on Julia, "Julia? I'm still tired."

"I know, once you eat this oatmeal, you can go back to sleep." She promised taking the bowl from Willie.

Barnabas nodded as he tried to sit up but found he was unable to move. Looking over at Willie, he asked for help as Willie came helping to prop him up some. Once she was sure he was settled, Julia began feeding him oatmeal while Willie ate his own. Barnabas managed to eat half of it before he had to hold his hand telling Julia he had enough. Julia tried to coax him into eating more but he shook his head stating he just wanted to sleep. When she assured him it was alright, he shut his eyes not bothering to lay back down.

Julia wishing he would have eaten more, decided she couldn't force him. As she watched him go off to sleep, she got up stretching putting the bowl on the tray before she grabbed her own bowl. When Barnabas started to wake up, he frowned thinking surely he hadn't slept long enough for them to be waking him already. But when he saw Julia eating, he knew she hadn't touched him. But what had woken him up, he started to ask himself when he felt a great pain in his stomach. He suppressed the moan wanting to escape him, feeling his stomach twisting and turning. It must have been the pain in his stomach that had caused him to wake up. But oatmeal had never done this to him, unless the leviathans were trying to punish him more.

When he saw Julia smiling at him, he tried to smile back but instantly was leaning over as the oatmeal came back up. While he continued to throw up the oatmeal, he felt hands supporting him. Once it seemed all of it had came up, he started to fall forward but was stopped by the hands. As he was pulled back towards the bed, he noticed it was Willie who had been supporting him. Julia reached out gently with a wet cloth wiping the mess from his mouth. As he looked down he realized his shirt and blankets had gotten messed up from the incident.

"Sorry." He frowned apologizing.

Julia shook her head, "There isn't anything to be sorry for."

Willie having left to get a glass of water came back, "Here you go Barnabas, this will wash the taste away."

Barnabas took the glass noticing his hand was a little shaky as he began to drink it down. But as soon as he felt the water hit his stomach, it came back up. Willie and Julia both reached out to hold him as he threw the water back up. Feeling his skin getting warm again, Julia frowned wondering if the fever was starting to come back.

"Barnabas, let's get you out of that shirt." Willie suggested noticing it was covered in water and oatmeal.

"Thanks Willie." Barnabas smiled sitting up with his help.

Julia removed the top cover knowing it would have to be washed later on as well, "I'll get another blanket from Josette's room."

By the time she had taken the blanket away and came back with another one, she saw that Willie had placed Barnabas dirty shirt on the dresser. Realizing they hadn't changed the bandages on his arm yet, Julia knew they would have to do that soon. Since Barnabas was awake at the moment, she figured it was as good a time as any. Grabbing the bandages and cream off the table, Julia came over easing herself onto the side of the bed.

"I'm going to take off the old bandages and take a look." Julia explained to him as she began unwrapping it.

As she finished unwrapping his arm, she noticed it was indeed looking better but knew it would be a while before it was fully healed. What worried her as she put more cream on it, and rewrapped it with fresh bandages is that Barnabas didn't make a sound. She looked up at Barnabas noticing he was just sitting there staring at her while she worked. At first she thought he was just tired but upon glancing at Willie's face realized he was worried as well. Neither one of them said anything though as she finished up his arm placing it back down on the bed suggesting he get some rest.

With the help of Willie, Barnabas laid back down drifting off to sleep. Once he was sure Barnabas was asleep Willie looked over at Julia, "I'm worried about him Julia."

"I know Willie, I'm worried as well." Julia sighed reaching out to touch Barnabas forehead, "The fevers coming back, I just wish there was a way to keep track of whether he is human or vampire."

"What about the mirror?" Willie pointed across the room at the large mirror on the dresser, "Barainbas ain't got a reflection when he's a vampire."

"Willie you're a genius." Julia commented.

Willie blushed before he sat down in his chair, "I just want to make sure Barnabas stays safe."

"I know Willie, me too." She smiled.

A few hours after Julia had changed the bandages on Barnabas arm, she noticed Willie was dozing off in his chair. She got to her feet stretching as she went over to him shaking him gently. When he opened his eyes, he started to apologize but she stopped him, "Willie when was the last time you slept?"

"I'm alright Julia."

"No you aren't. Now as you're doctor I want you to go get some rest. I can handle it here for a couple of hours." She stated.

Knowing it was useless to argue with her, Willie got up leaving the room allowing her to sit back down keeping a watch on Barnabas. Once glance at his reflection in the mirror assured her he was still human. But she knew that could change at anytime especially since his fever had come back and he was shivering under the covers. After an hour of keeping the cloth on his forehead damp, she realized Barnabas hadn't drank any water since the oatmeal incident. Even though she didn't want to leave him, she knew he would be fine for a few minutes. Taking one last glance at him, she left the room to head downstairs to the kitchen.

_Barnabas hearing his name being called woke up finding Julia standing there smiling at him. He smiled back wondering where he was at and what she was doing. But upon looking behind her he realized the leviathans were there waiting. He remembered it was his duty to kill Julia, but could he really do that? As he felt his body getting up out of bed, he knew he had no choice. He closed the distance between them as he reached out to touch her shoulders. Julia didn't move as if she knew it was meant to be. _

_As his hands went up to her throat, he began to squeeze while she tried to fight back. But as much as she hit him or struggled he didn't release his grasp. He stayed there squeezing until she went limp and he let her body drop to the floor. It was then the leviathans laughed and he came to his senses realizing he had done what they wanted all along. He collapsed down to his knees reaching out gently to touch Julia's lifeless body. _

When Julia came back into the room with the pitcher of water along with the glass, she found Barnabas kneeling on the floor beside his bed. Setting the pitcher and glass down on the dresser, she slowly approached Barnabas. Upon reaching out and feeling the heat emerging from his shoulder, she sighed figuring he had a nightmare. With some gentle coaxing, she got up to his feet and back to the bed. It was then she realizes he was saying something but she couldn't understand it.

"Barnabas what's the matter?" She asked.

"My fault...I did it...it's my fault." He muttered.

She shook her head, not understanding, "What's your fault Barnabas?"

"I killed Julia ...I didn't want to...they made me." He cried out looking at the spot on the floor where he had been.

"Barnabas, I'm right here. You didn't hurt me." She tried to explain.

He shook his head, "I killed her...I should be destroyed as well."

Before she could stop him, Barnabas got up managing to make it over to the window shades before his legs collapsed. As he reached for the shades blocking the light from the room, she rushed to his side realizing he was going to try and destroy himself. Unsure if he would be burned in this state by the sun, she held onto his hands pulling them away. Barnabas fought against her but she kept a strong grip on his hands.

"Barnabas!" Julia shouted.

Barnabas blinked at her a few minutes before his eyes went clear realizing Julia was alive. Upon realizing he hadn't killed her, he threw himself at Julia wrapping his arms around her stomach, "I'm so sorry ...please forgive me ...I swear I won't hurt you Julia. No matter what they make me do, I won't do it!"

Hearing Barnabas sobbing into her shirt, Julia felt tears come to her eyes as she tried to fight them back, "Shhh Barnabas it's alright, you didn't kill me. It was just a hallucination." Feeling someone enter the room, she saw it was Willie feeling Barnabas tense, "It's alright Barnabas, it's just Willie."

When she saw Willie starting to speak, she gestured for him to keep quiet at the moment. Telling Barnabas he needed to get back into bed, Willie came over gently helping him up to his feet. Once they got him over to the bed, Julia put a fresh cloth on his forehead telling him to go back to sleep. When they both were sure he had fallen asleep, Julia pulled Willie over to the door so Barnabas wouldn't hear them talking.

"What happened Julia?" Willie asked.

Julia took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "I went to get him some water but when I came back he was kneeling on the floor. He then started to say it was his fault, that he killed me." She felt the tears coming as she found herself unable to speak.

Willie begins to rub her back, "It's going to be alright Julia…." Willie's voice stopped as he looked up seeing Barnabas standing there.

Julia turns seeing him as well, "Barnabas, what are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be crying...this was my choice." Barnabas states holding out his arms for her.

Julia rushes into his arms letting him hold her as she cried. She knew she was supposed to be a doctor at the moment but didn't care. Together they stood there in each others arms until Julia felt Barnabas starting to stagger. Realizing this, Julia pulled away as Willie came in making sure his master didn't fall. Explaining they needed to get him back to bed, both helped him until they got him sitting on the edge. After he caught his breath, Willie helped lower him down allowing Julia to pull the covers up over him.

Needing to freshen up, Julia left the room knowing Willie could keep an eye on Barnabas. For a few minutes, Julia stayed in the bathroom until she felt she was ready to return. But upon returning to the room, she instantly realized something was wrong. Willie stood off to the side of the bed watching as Barnabas was withering under the covers. Immediately she rushed to him but felt Willie's hand holding her back. About to demand what he was doing, he pointed to the mirror where she noticed Barnabas didn't have a reflection.

"It happened almost as soon as you left," Willie explained, "His reflection disappeared and then Barnabas tried to leave the bed, but luckily the crosses have kept him there."

Julia nodded going over to the bed keeping far enough away that Barnabas couldn't reach her, "Barnabas, listen to me. You have to stay there, it's for your own good."

"Please Julia take them down!" He screamed.

"We can't Barnabas, not while the leviathans have you changed into a vampire." Willie spoke up.

In an instant both of them jumped back as Barnabas sat up in bed baring his fangs lunging in Julia's direction. Willie pushed Julia away before he grabbed the cross out of his pocket shoving it in Barnabas face. Barnabas screamed and fell back onto the bed becoming still. Both waited a few minutes before they noticed his reflection had came back. Julia reached out to touch him but felt him flinch before he curled up in a ball.

"I'm sorry...please forgive me," Barnabas cried, "Just leave me…"

"We aren't leaving you. We didn't leave you in the past when you were plagued with the vampire curse and we aren't leaving you now." She stated.

"Yeah Barnabas, we are going to protect you." Willie told him.

"How...can you stand me after what I've done?" He asked looking up at them.

"This isn't your fault. We are going to stick with you until the leviathans decide to release their grip on you." Julia assured him.

He shakes his head, "They won't stop until they get what they want. But I swear Julia, I will suffer as long as it's needed before I would destroy you."

"We will find a way." She told him before turning to Willie, "How about you go fix us some sandwiches to eat."

Willie left the room going downstairs to the kitchen. Upon looking at what they had left in the cabinets, he realized there wasn't much to choose from. Only seeing a can of chicken soup, he began to wonder if Julia and Barnabas wouldn't mind having that instead. Knowing Barnabas probably would need something lite on his stomach, he decided the soup would be the best option. He turned the stove on before pulling out a pot, and opening the can emptying the contents into it. Once it was on the stove, he stood there pacing around the room until the soup seemed ready. When he checked it and it was done, he reached for three bowls dividing the soup up into each one. Using the tray he had used before, he carried the three bowls upstairs into Barnabas room.

Barnabas upon seeing the food began shaking his head, "I'm not hungry."

"You have to try." She told him.

"What if it won't stay down?" He looked up worried.

She smiled, "We will at least try." She looked towards the door where Willie was coming in before she turned to see Barnabas looking at Willie.

When she called to him and didn't get any answer, she knew he was hallucinating like earlier. She turned motioning for Willie to set the tray down as she went towards Barnabas hoping she would keep him in bed. But as she reached the bed, she realized he was already up and putting her behind him as if he was trying to protect her. While she stood behind him, she motioned for Willie to remain where he was at the door. She knew she had to bring Barnabas out of the hallucination but wasn't sure how to do it.

Slowly she moved out from behind him and positioned herself between him and Willie. She reached up grabbing his face forcing him to look at her, "Barnabas listen to me. Whoever you seeing isn't real. The only people in this room are you, Willie and I."

Barnabas blinked at her a few times before he looked up realizing she was right, "I'm sorry Willie."

"It's alright; I know you can't help it." Willie stated rushing forward when he saw his master starting to collapse.

Catching him just in time, he helped Barnabas over to the bed. Julia reached over pulling the covers up over him realizing his fever was coming back. Taking a cloth, she wiped his forehead before asking Willie to bring over the soup. Between Willie helping to hold Barnabas up and Julia feeding him, they managed to get him to eat half of the soup. But it wasn't long before they both noticed Barnabas paling, as Willie helped him lean over the edge of the bed as he threw up all of the soup.

He threw up for a few minutes but Julia was thankful it wasn't as much as it had been before. When he was done, Willie laid him back down while Julia wiped his face glad that had spared the blanket. She put the cloth into the water before ringing it out and putting it on Barnabas forehead. He whimpered and tried to remove it, but Julia kept it there assuring him it would help even though it felt cold to him.

"I'm sorry." Barnabas frowned.

She shook her head, "It's alright Barnabas, and we can try again later. Why don't you go to sleep, the sun is going down."

While Barnabas drifted off to sleep, Julia and Willie sat down trying to eat some of their soup. But after a few minutes, neither one of them found they had much appetite so they put their bowls back on the tray. Willie needing something to do took the tray back downstairs where he rinsed out the bowls before he came back upstairs. It was there he stayed for the night, keeping watch with Julia.

_Barnabas lay in bed slowly opening his eyes when he realized he wasn't alone. It was then he saw the leviathan from before when he had first stated he wouldn't kill Julia. As he got up, he stood there wanting to face him, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I've come to see what you have decided on Julia Hoffman." The leviathan spoke._

"_I will not kill her!" Barnabas shouted, "You can harm me all you want, but I still won't harm her."_

"_Yes we have seen that over these past couple of days. Your will is strong and you didn't attack her." The leviathan gave a wicked smile._

"_Then why do you come here now? To torment me some more with the vampire curse." He questioned, "Why come if you have been watching?"_

"_Because Julia Hoffman is still the issue and something needs to be done!" Leviathan shouted._

"_I will not kill her!" Barnabas shouted back._

_The leviathan paced around for a while, "We have decided that she doesn't need to be killed just yet. But she does need to become one of us."_

"_When must she become one of us?" He asked relieved that she didn't have to die._

"_We will give you a few days in order to gain back your strength. You need all of it in order to make her one of us." The leviathan instructed._

"_What about Willie?"_

"_He is already loyal enough to you; there is no need to change him." The leviathan stated before he smiles, "Until next time Barnabas Collins."_

When Barnabas woke up, he realized he felt much better than he had in days. Julia smiled down at him, "Barnabas, how do you feel?"

"Better than I have in days." He smiled.

"I think the leviathans have released their hold over you." She commented.

He looked at her puzzled, "Do you believe that?"

"Yes, you slept through the night without any fevers or nightmares." She assured him.

Barnabas nodded, "I believe you are right Julia, perhaps I'm free for the time being."

When he started to sit up, Willie and Julia pushed him back down, "You shouldn't be getting up just yet Barnabas. Julia states you still need some rest."

"That's right; you need to get some proper sleep and last night wasn't enough." She stated.

Since he couldn't argue, Barnabas drifted off to sleep knowing that soon Julia would have to become one of them. And then once that happened, they could continue with their plan in getting others to become like them.

The End.

18


End file.
